The Light of the Faeries
Prologue - Magic and the World No one know how magic has started, exactly Many believe that it came from the One Magic, an onmipotent force who was here before us and could be used to do absolutely anything, and thus, an ultimate power, who eventually shattered and developed the most powerful magics, know as Lost Magics, before creating the lesser ones. The calendar was created in this age, and is said that the year marked as A000, that occurred twenty-three milennia ago, was the year were the magic started Originally feared and hated by most of people, the magic finally was accepted after it helped humankind to end the wars destroying the world. This occured around five thousand years ago. Since this, the Magic Council has built itself to control the magical world and put law on it. Mages, the name used to describe the humans with access to such abilities, had started to gather themselves in Guilds – Associations, where Mages are paid for completing jobs for people Although strange on the start, now, this is a part of the everyday life. Magic became a part of the human life, for those able to use it and for those who not And, in the continent of Ishgal, many countries use magic as a primary source of life. The one who most do such thing is Fiore, the Kingdom of Flowers. The country, in a state of monarchy, basically life of expertation of Lacrima to other countries and has the greatest quantities of Guilds of the entire continent, hosting in it seven of the ten most powerful Legal Guilds of Ishgal, including the most It, founded around two centuries ago by who some rumor to be a real fairy, tell the legends of many powerful and brave mages, who were important to the story of the country itself, and to the world too. Their names, graved in the story, wait for new ones to join them They are the Fairy Tail, and this is their first tale: How they started to sing the Song of the Fairies Council of Nine It was a giant, floating blue circle Yes, this is crazy, but not to them. Above the main blue magic circle, that were nine minor ones, in a circle position, with each of the Seats looking at one another. Some wanted to talk, some didn’t The Chairman Alexander started, first putting his hair in place, and them, he spoke: - So, we, the Council of Nine, are here to start a discussion about our newest problem – Said Alexander – Or a problem not-so-newest as it seems - What are you talking about? – Questioned Thierry, the 9th Seat - About the Bitches, of course – Said Firenze, the 4th Seat. When everybody stopped to stare at him, he corrected himself – I mean, the Fairies, of course - What is the problem now? – Questioned Elianore, the 6th Seat - The problem, my dear Elianore – Said Elaine, the 2nd Seat, standing tall in her common, arrogant and prepotent position – Is that they, again, caused problems, like the destruction of Hargeon, one of the greatest and most important port towns of Fiore… They destroyed it, like, almost a hundred times over the century. I don’t know why the people of the town didn’t banned them from ever returning there again yet - Maybe they are a masochist town – Said Thierry – You know, fishers are weird - No, they aren’t – Said Iridian, the 5th – You is weird - Back to the discussion – Said Lawson, the 7th Seat – I don’t think they need a severe punishment. You know, I agree with you, Elaine, they destroyed that town so many times I don’t know how it still exists and how they aren’t banned from there yet, but, they helped destroying a Dark Guild that was acting in the area. We sent the Seventh Regiment several times there, but they never found a single trace of the White Banshee, and the Fifth Regiment too… But the Fairies, they… - They destroyed Hargeon… Again – Said Elaine – According to the Official Registers kept by the Fifth Regiment, it is, officially saying, the 98th Time they destroy yet in the last century. This not counting the time before, when the Council never kept good registers - I think Hargeon is pretty accustomed with the destruction – Said Warren, the 8th Seat – They should held a festival for the Fairies. Every time one came and they are destroyed, the festival would gain money to reconstruct the town - First – Said Elaine, angry – How they would have Jewels to held a festival if the Fairies, again, destroyed their town? - Okay, we are here for this? – Questioned Lucien, the 3rd Seat – Elaine, the White Banshee was damaging us, you know. The last two times we sent the Seventh Regiment, they were completely defeated by them. Iridian and Alexander where even talking about sending the Firsts there! - This is true – Said Iridian, indifferent to the situation - They were scaring the townsfolk, even prohibiting them to leave. They were trading young men and women to be prostitutes at Bosco and stealing any cargo that arrived in Hargeon. But three days ago? Fairy Tail saved that people, again - But they destroyed their town! – Screamed Elaine - We shouldn’t forgot that, in the past – Said Lucien – The Fairies managed to defeat the entire Balam Alliance, several minor Dark Guilds, save Fiore in the seventh edition of the Grand Magic Games, defeat Avatar and even destroyed the core forces of the Alvarez Empire, which defeated them. In this century, they protected the country from many threats, including the last invasion of Seven. They helped their nation many times. Right, they are troublesome, but even when they cause problems, is in the name of the greater good When the others agreed with him, Elaine became horrorized - You are defending them!? This is ridiculous! I can’t bear this - Done – Said Alexander – I have my decision. I will send Atena to see Alissa and check the situation. If they are in the norms, them, we have no reason to punish them. Now, I declare this meeting ended! - Huh! – Elaine left the place afterwards, in anger 72 Hours Before - Okay, Dimitri, now I’m talking serious. You will not stop to see any possible attractions – Said Kennedy to the blonde child running around – We have a mission here - Right, man with a mission, but I really need to see everything. I never came to Hargeon before – Said Dimitri - You traveled to other six countries, I don’t think that Hargeon can beat them – Said Soria - No, it can’t. Hargeon would never beat Joya’s cities of gold and silver, or Iceberg’s frozen paradises of ice, or even Caelum’s heavenly shores. However, it is still funny to look around - It’s how a child feels? – Asked Thomas, smiling - I’m not a child - You’re a super-powered child, but is still one - Oh, hell – Dimitri said – Look at that He pointed down the street Down there, they were three men. Large and great, the archetypical bandit, attacking a couple of black-haired twins. Approaching them. The male twin had passed out on the ground, with blood spilling from his neck, and the female holding him in her arms - Get away! - This will be your father’s punishment! He will see the corpses of his children in his garden tonight! And he will know why! Because he fought us. He fought the White Banshee The four looked to one another, and jumped down the street - Fire-Make – Bellowed Kennedy – Sword! A sword of flames appeared in his hand. He slashed through the first guy, who fell down to the ground - Shit! Who you are!? – The second guy was afraid. However, the third was not - You attacked a Banshee! You will all pay for this! He moved a dark beam against Kennedy, but he was defended by none other than Soria. The girl smiled, with her dual-blades in hand She runned into his direction - Fast Slash! She attacked him fastly, however, the other one appeared, preparing to attack. Before he could, however, Thomas snapped his fingers and an illusion appeared in his front, confusing him before Dimitri attacked by distorting the space - This was easy – Said Dimitri – They are not a problem. Not even an obstacle. If the rest of the Guild is like that, it will be terribly easy to win - Mistress… Mistress Svalsbard – Said one of the thugs, collapsing soon after - Svalsbard? – Questioned Soria – Who, the hell, is… A giant spike of ice come from behind and almost killed Soria, if Dimitri didn’t had teleported to throw her in the ground - Ah, the little bitch is still alive – Said Brianna, laughing – What a shame - You, bitch! I will kill you! – Bellowed Soria - You, pathetic thug – Said Brianna, ignorating her - Yes, Miss Svalsbard? - Ice-Make: Iron Maiden! The wind in his feet started to spin and chill. The ice soon started to form and them, it suddenly crushed him, taking the form of an iron maiden made of ice. Through the ice, was possible to see his body completely disfigured by the spikes The female twin screamed - Oh, my God! - So… You’re the fairy sluts who the father of the duo there asked to defeat us!? Haha! You really must be extremely confident, ‘cause you believe that four of you can defeat dozens of us - Ih Ragdo! Dimitri pointed forward a beam of spatial distortion followed his finger to Brianna, who jumped in the time to survive. She put her glasses in the place - Done. Wanna play, fairy sluts!? So let’s play! Ice-Make: Battlefield of Ice!' She layed her hands down and suddenly, the ground started to freeze slowly in a circle, with iced spikes growing from it. Kennedy generated flames to defend himself and the others, while Dimitri teleported the twins away, to the top of a building He looked upon his wound in the neck - What is his problem? - When the thugs attacked us… One of them was holding a knife. He tried to defend us but was attacked in the neck - Awake him. He is mortally wounded. Sleep will only worse the situation. Wait for us here And the blonde child returned to the battle - Four against one!? This is a shame to a lady like me – Said Brianna - Fire-Make: Arrows! Brianna avoided the arrows just before Soria attacked her with the sword, in a sucession of attacks that Brianna barely escaped alive. Her arm was wounded by Soria in the process - Bitch! Die, fairy sluts! Ice-Make: Brazen Bull! The dynamic ice-make suddenly took form and a bull of ice appeared and attacked Soria, trying to crush her. Soria avoided it and Kennedy attacked the bull with fire, but the bull simply avoided and attacked him too Thomas tried to punch Brianna but she simply kicked his stomach - Stupid. You’re all so pathetic. Die, fairy sluts! Ice-Make: Scythe!' - Ih Algas! Dimitri’s hand was enveloped by the glowing energy and he touched the scythe. This mere action was sufficient to destroy the scythe completely - Ice-Make: Pendulum! A giant pendulum of ice appeared, going to slash through Dimitri’s torso. However, before it came, Soria slashes it in a half and got up on it, jumping to attack Brianna from above. The bitch fell down to the ground - Last words!? - Ice-Make: Chainsaw! From her body, imploded a chainsaw of ice to impalate thorugh Soria, who jumped before she could be killed by it. Brianna rose from the ground, smiling and laughing - Now, I want to see who can defeat me… And Kennedy black-outed her using a part from the broken bull The Shadows of a Child Shadows The shadows, crawling in the ground, walking by the walls, looking in the ceiling. Shadows, shadows everywhere. The entire world was a shadow, and the shadow was the world. And the world died in the shadows And the shadows lived on the boy - I will not ask again – Said Klaus. The purple-eyed boy looked to the foot soldier of Seven with pity over the situation – Give me the names - I… I don’t know! I was sent here to meet with someone. They said I would know after I arrive! Please, don’t kill me - Oh, darling. I wouldn’t kill you. I don’t waste my time killing insects who crawl beneath my feet – Said Klaus – From you, I just want information - You… - The Soldier coughed blood – You’re the one they call “White Conqueror”, huh? - Yes – Said Klaus, with pride – I’m one of the Horsemen. You know, the guys who bring the Apocalypse and the wrath of God - Ha – The Soldier started to laugh – Haha. You’re fools. You think you’re powerful. My lords are much more terrifying - Your lords will die before stepping a foot in my country. Now, I want numbers, or you want to return to the treatment? With that word, all his barriers where broken. All the time, he was afraid of his lords. Now, he is even more afraid of that child - I… I’m being honest. I know nothing about this. They just sent me here and said that I was going to take the information of the spies. I was going to Hargeon… - Hum… Hargeon, interesting – Said Klaus – The Magic Council said that Hargeon was controlled now by a dark guild. This guild has any connection to you? - No… At least, not all members. But there’s a spy inside them. Working for us. A spy to turn the guild into a part of Seven - Thank you – Said Klaus, always emotionless – You don’t know the numbers? - No. No exact numbers. But, it’s around a hundred of them - A hundred? The situation is worser than we could imagine – Said Klaus – And their plans? - I don’t know… Exactly. Only the high members of the army received the informations about our next steps. However, the rumors running through the legions say that… - That…? - That… The Führer is planing a mass attack – Said the soldier, almost crying – The spies were sent to the countries to weak them down and to easy our conquer Klaus stayed expressionless, only looking deep in his eyes - This is all? – Questioned the child - Yes - Thank you – He smiled, and the shadows moved His shadows pierced through the soldiers body in several vital areas, causing fatal damage - You… You said you wouldn’t… Kill me - You betrayed your country for your own safety. Death is a little punishment for such a treachery And the soldier fell down, dead Tessa, who was outside, looking through the glasses of the room, entered in to see the dead corpse of the soldier bleeding in the ground - Oh, shit – She said – Klaus, you know how expensive this carpet was? And you ruined it with the blood of a traitor! What a shame! - Don’t worry. I buy another Home, to the Traitor Aria was surprised when she saw the return of the twins. When they returned, she became terribly relieved… And then, she saw the quartet. All of them bearing the same tattoo Fairy Tail - Aria – Said Kimberley, the female twin – You… Was right. They were waiting for us. If it was not for them, we would die - Here. Place him here – Thomas ordered. Kennedy and Soria placed the male twin, Douglas, upon the table in the entrance of the house – He is very bad. The neck is scratched. Is superficial but can be deadly if there is enough time. We need to call a doctor - Who are you? – Questioned Aria - What!? – Questioned Soria – You heard him!? The boy needs a doctor and… - Who are you? – Aria questioned again - Okay, girl, get out of this place or I will… Aria snapped her fingers. Several teal blades, made of pure magical power, appeared in their throats - I asked for your names - Maguilty Sense – Said Dimitri – Is a Lost Magic - So she is a Mage? – Asked Soria – Cool - Who are you? - We are mages from Fairy Tail – Said Kennedy – We are here to help the town into breaking free from Scarlet Banshee’s control The blades disappeared - Their father – Said Soria – It was their father who sent the job request to you. This is why they were attacked. Their father was took by the Banshees and they returned to take the rest of the family - Our mother, uncles, aunt and cousins – Said Kimberly – All captured. We’re here just because of Aria. She saved us and defeated the Banshees - Quentin, help us here! – Screamed Aria. Quentin soon appeared. The boy with green eyes and brown hair, with a shy expression - What… Oh My… What happened to Douglas? - Banshee thugs – Said Kennedy – You can do something? - My magic wouldn’t help you much… But I can use Airspace in order to slow down the bleeding. Kimberley, call a doctor - Okay – She said, leaving the room - This is – Quentin looked down to Brianna, inconscient on the floor – This is Miss Svalsbard? - Miss? – Questioned Dimitri - Yes. Is she – Said Kennedy – We captured her to get information about Scarlet Banshee - Serious? - Serious – Said Dimitri, smiling to the fellow child – You seems interested - Yeah... You know, my family was captured too. I’m trying to save them. I would do anything to save them. After they were captured, their father, Martini, saved me and brought me here - Yeah… Interesting – Dimitri looked to him in a way that just Soria could understand. It was meaning “''Danger''” Quentin touched Douglas’ neck and the air around the wound started to distort. The blood started to slow down until it became to slow that it was impossible to see it moving - Okay – Said Quentin – I diminished the bleeding to the max I could - This is the sufficient – Said Aria – Thank you, Quentin - I’m so sorry – Said Quentin - What? Why? – Questioned Thomas - Oh My God! To the ground everybody! - Metsu – Said Quentin, almost crying The air around the five mages became heavier. Soon, it exploded. Their magical power expanded to the air, making them all scream in pain, before the entire room exploded in wind with their magical power dissipating in the air. The five collapsed to the ground, extremely weak - What… Was this? – Questioned Soria - I need my family safe – Said Quentin – You took Miss Svalsbard. If I save her, Andraea will give my family back. I’m so sorry, misters. But I need my family here, safe, with me Quentin touched Brianna’s nose and made the air flow faster to her lungs, making her wake up, confused - Ah… My head! It looks like my brain is going to explode… Quentin? You’re here? - Yes, Miss Svalsbard! I’m here. I saved you! - Oh, good boy! And… Wow! Look! Who we have here! The fairy sluts, the stranger bitch and the dying twin! Oh, good work taking them down, Quentin - Yes – Quentin was almost crying – Miss Svalsbard She kicked Soria’s stomach, and started to kick and punch her with so strength that Soria vomited blood - Miss Svalsbard! You’re going to kill her! She punched his face - Shut up, child! I will beat this swordfucker to death – She said, while attacking her – She must thank God that I didn’t picked up her sword and drove it down in her ass to make her bleed to death from her butt… Wait, this is a really good idea! - Miss… - Ice-Make: Scythe! – A scythe of ice appeared on her right hand – I will love to see your ass bleed. Good night, swordfucker! - AH! – Kimberly appeared and tried to attack Brianna from behind. In rage, Brianna turned around and slashed her, cutting her arm, making she bleed heavily with the loss of a member - Stupid whore! I will kill you first! - Maguilty Sodom! Aria attacked Brianna with several teal swords that attacked directly her sensorial system. The pain she felt was immense. She dropped down the scythe - I will… Not let you… Kill… Anyone here! – Screamed Aria – Wanna fight someone? Then fight someone of your size, slut! - Slut!? I'm the only one who can call someone a 'slut' here! – Screamed Brianna – Ice-Make: Neck Chain!' Chains of ice appeared and attacked Aria, circling her neck and pushing her down, as she screamed - Shit… You… Betrayed us! – Screamed Kennedy – Let’s attack him! - I’m so sorry – Said Quentin – Zetsu! - Ih Ragdo! – Screamed Dimitri While his Zetsu blown away Kennedy, Thomas and Soria, Dimitri managed to use his Ih Ragdo to defend himself, and proceeded to attack Quentin, furious - You betrayed us! You betrayed them! You didn’t said they saved you!? – Dimitri bellowed while trying to punch Quentin - Yes! But I need to protect my family! Zetsu! - Ih Algas! His spatial energy enveloped the airspace and exploded it, making the space fill the room and throw they both aside. When the fairies tried to attack again, Quentin used his airspace to drive them breathless and take them down - Please, don’t resist! - Shut up! – Dimitri attacked him in the face In the other side of the ruined room, Brianna and Aria were truly fighting - Ice-Make: Crushing Hands When the two palms emerged, they tried to crush Aria between them, but Aria avoided and broke them from above using Maguilty Sense and proceeded to attack Brianna with a kick from above in her face. She fell down to the ground and attacked again - Maguilty Burn! Brianna avoided it by jumping to above Aria - Ice-Make: Iron Maiden! - Maguilty Sodom! She broke the incoming ice wave and redirected the blades to Brianna, who destroyed them with ice - Why you bitches can die!? – Questioned Brianna, in anger - I should make that question. Maguilty Rays!' The lightning blades eletrocuted Brianna, who screamed in pain, before attacking Aria with iced spikes The ground suddenly moved, and the skies roared - Oh, no, Valerious is coming to take all fun. This is so unfair – Said Brianna, genuinely upset And then, everything exploded The ground bursted. Telekinesis destroyed everything single part of the house, and everybody fell down. From the street, that was walking a man. The street around him was destroyed by telekinesis too. He was coming to kill them all - Brianna… – Said Frey – You lose to them - No. I didn’t. They just… - Captured you. You lose to them. This is terrible - Oh, shut up, Frey – She said – Quentin rescued me - Good work, Lex. I was doubting your true loyalty to us, but now… Now there is no doubt – Said Frey – Let’s go! With a snap of fingers, the twins started to flow in the air, as well as Brianna and Quentin and even Frey himself. They floated to the mid-air, where Frey gazed down to the mages - A single warning: Try to come and attack us, and you’ll be killed, along with this doomed town! And then, he floated away, disappearing in their field of sight, probably going to the Guild Building of the Scarlet Banshee - Ridiculous – Said Soria – Our performance was ridiculous! That was just… Stupid - I agree with you – Said Aria – What we’ll do now? - There is some doubt? – Questioned Kennedy – We will go there and kill them all! And save Quentin’s family and the twins and their father too! We will save this town! The other fairies agreed with him. Aria just suspired - Okay… If you’re going, then I’m going too Distant from that place, above the rooftop of a house, the Five Horsemen were looking with attention to the scene. Ofelia, with her long white hair, balancing with the wind, was looking with attention. The child Klaus was holding his shadows in his hand - Ofelia… We must eliminate the Fairies? – Questioned Mattwin - No – Said Ofelia – I’m interested in their next action. Let the Fairies fight the Banshees. It will be interesting to see The Horsemen just agreed with their leader, turning their backs to the destroyed house and walking away Navigation